


The True Fragment of Hope

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, More fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: It was Komaeda Nagito's birthday, a day which usually meant nothing to him. But today, with his luck he was able to find the perfect birthday gift on this birthday- which he knew was a true fragment of hope.





	The True Fragment of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@claireroses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40claireroses).



> This is a birthday gift to @claireroses on tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you like it! What better way to celebrate your birthday today with Komaeda huh? XD
> 
> I am sorry as well if it is a little long- with Komaeda I just HAD TO DO SOMETHING A LITTLE LONG cuz ya no. He's my fav as well X3

My life had always been a balance of extremely great or terribly bad luck. It was whatever everybody else called a ‘talent’. Thanks to this talent, I was able to be born in such a rich family. But, of course, with every good fortune, followed misfortune. When I was in elementary school, my parents and I were going on a trip to San Cristóbal Island in the Galápagos archipelago. And during the the plane ride, everyone lost their life except me; I was the only survivor. It was thanks to my talent once again, however, I really questioned the truth of this incident. Was it really talent? But I reached my answer later on. It wasn’t what they called luck- it was ‘hope’. 

 

Hope always won in every situation.  It was my first ever thought of the word ‘hope’ and ever since then, I believed in it. Hope being the absolute good and with hope anything was possible. Stronger hope would always devour the weaker hope and thus hope was an endless yet important cycle in humans. What I concluded was my parents and the hijacker were parts of despair in disguise, or perhaps their hope was much weaker than mine. And being the sole survivor in this situation meant I was a symbol of hope. I was not as useless as I had once thought. And my goal was to achieve the truest form of hope. 

 

But even then I wondered, what was the point of today? My calendar clearly marked a date, I never understood the significance of it.  I heard the useless people, with no talent in the world, exclaim it was the day they demanded recognition because it was when they were born. Which was utterly pointless since they had no worth in the world to begin with. And similarly, it applied to me. What was the point of celebrating a birthday of a person as lowly as me?

 

I shrugged at the idea of a birthday. Besides it usually meant parties, gifts and cake. Parties meant people and the idea of celebrating it with them was disgusting. Especially at the fact all I know is people with talent. Plus no one even remembered me anyways, I wasn’t worth it. It was pointless to even think further about it. I walked out the door without another thought about it.

______________

 

Hope Peak Academy shined and shimmered as I stood at it’s doors. The word ‘hope’ in the name was just enough to make my whole body tremble in excitement. Even if it's been more than a month, I could barely believe my luck had brought me to such a wonderful place. It was just another day and even if calendar said otherwise, I couldn’t be happier- what better way than to celebrate my ‘birthday’ surrounded with talented people. I must be luckiest person alive.

 

It felt unusual walking into the doors of Hope Peak Academy. The usual bustling was there but this time something was slightly off- it was a little bit quiet. Usually, I would have met one of my classmates by now, they weren’t the type who would be late to school but I didn’t meet anyone. I must have been the one wasting time today morning staring at the calendar.

 

When I reached the classroom door and opened it, I was greeted with a surprise. I couldn't get my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, I heard a pop and had streamers flowing my way. 

 

“Happy birthday, Komaeda!” Familiar voices chanted.

 

It took me a moment to realize what was going on. Everyone in the class was wearing a party hat and were greeting me by the door. The whole classroom was decorated with colorful party banners and balloons of all sizes and colors, the tables were arranged to have one table in the center while there was a buffet set out. I suspected it must have been Teruteru's work. And on the table in the centre was a nicely decorated cake… With candles.

 

“Is- is this a party? For who?” I asked, because there was no way it was me. Of course not- who would hold a party for someone like me? It was a pathetic idea. Besides, I must have misheard stuff. 

 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, “Duh. Of course it’s for you- do you think we would say ‘Happy birthday, Komaeda’ if it wasn’t for you? Are you dumb?”

 

“It is your, birthday isn’t it?” Chiaki tilted her head, “I am not mistaken, right?”

 

“Yes, yes it is. But… To celebrate a birthday of someone who is as worthless as I am- I don’t think it’s worth the time-.”

 

“Don’t utter nonsense, Komaeda Nagito, even my four Dark Devas of Destruction know the importance of holding a party for one’s birth.” Gundham posed as his four hamsters came out of his scarf wearing tiny party hats nodding their heads in agreement.

 

“That’s right!” Yukizome Sensei nodded her head, “A birthday means a day where its dedicated for you- it’s natural to hold a party- you are not worthless!” 

 

I never really celebrated my birthday with so many people… I felt like I didn’t belong here, but I wondered... Was this hope? Perhaps.

 

I smiled, “As the ultimate lucky student- it must be my luck that I was able to celebrate this party with this many talented people, this is absolute hope!”

 

“Ibuki spots the Komaeda that we all know and love!” Ibuki pointed at me. She handed me a party hat and I easily wore it over my head to join the party. 

 

“Now why don’t we all start singing ‘Happy Birthday’?” Sonia smiled and everyone agreed- especially Kazuichi and Gundam- they didn’t even hesitate.

 

I walked towards the table and took my seat.  Teruteru lighted the candles and once he did everyone started to sing together. I sat at the edge of the chair and it felt unusual to be surrounded by all of them as they all sang the song ‘Happy Birthday.’  Sonia’s voice was nice and loud though, she did mistake some of the words and added her own unusual words. Chiaki’s singing voice was the same as her usual voice; very soft and barely hearable. Ibuki, as expected from the Ultimate Musician, had a really strong voice, but with all the different voices, it felt out of place. Ryota and Hiyoko were almost murmuring the lyrics in embarrassment. Akane and Nekomaru sang loudly but their voice were cracking. Peko and Fuyuhiko were slower than everyone singing, it seemed as though they were nervous. Kazuichi and Gundam appeared to compete with each other to be noticed by Sonia rather than actually singing the song. Yet Sonia didn’t even notice any of them. Mikan was nearly whispering the lyrics but still wore a smile on her face as she sang. Mahiru’s camera flashed a few times as she took a photo of me surrounded by everyone. As she was sang she raised her volume and lowered and raised it again as she took countless images. And Sensei sung along while clapping. What a weird song. It felt so unusual to hear so much voices sing a song for me. 

I would have never known that I would hear so many voices like this ten years earlier. How I wish I knew.

______________

 

The table was empty and wide and it was only me sitting alone on the table. It was a small cake, barely enough for one person. I put the candle on the cake without lighting it. 

 

There was no end to the wide table, and the chairs were too many for me to count. And in the end of table was me. Alone. There was plate set with a small cake and a candle. Being too young I wasn’t able to find a light to light it. But I decided it didn’t even matter lighting anyways.

 

My voice echoed in the empty room, “Happy birthday to me…”

 

No response.

 

I raised my voice and repeated the phrase , “Happy birthday to me.”

 

And yet the same outcome. It was clear I was alone.

 

I raised my voice even louder, “Happy birthday, dear Komaeda!”

 

And yet no one noticed my screaming. Someone…Anyone…Please come.

 

And I realized it was no use so I ended the song in a whisper “Happy birthday to me…”

 

There was no applause and no cheers. I was alone, I blowed the imaginary flame of the candle. And even then the room was still silent.

 

“It’s okay…” I forced a smile, “They always forgot my birthday… it doesn’t even matter that I am alive. I guess I am… trash.”

 

But no matter how much I tried to act happy, the tears that streamed down my face was evidence that the smile meant nothing.

 

______________

 

I could feel my cheek wet as they ended their song. Finally, it was a dream come true. It was my first birthday not alone. Despite the fact I didn’t really like my ‘talent’ at first, the best thing my luck has taken me was to meet all my classmates right here. 

 

They started asking me to blow the candles and make a wish, but they quickly noticed the tears streaming down my face.

 

“Are you okay, Komaeda?” Mikan eyes widened, “Does something hurt?”

 

Everyone stared at me worried, waiting for my response as I wiped my tears. “I am okay! Don’t you worry over trash like me.”

 

“But we told you- you aren’t trash.” Ryota muttered.

 

“Not today, anyways.” Hiyoko added.

 

“Thanks, everybody,” I nodded.

 

I blew the flames of the candle. True flickering flames this time not imaginary ones and wished. It was a simple wish…  Was is it to find Ultimate hope? No. Because I already found a fragment of the Ultimate Hope right here at Hope peak Academy. And that was friends.

 


End file.
